


Here Kitty, Kitty...

by Queen_Saru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Collars, Kink, M/M, Pet Play, Power Play, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Saru/pseuds/Queen_Saru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may have started as a joke, but there's nothing funny about the way Pi feels when Jin is on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Kitty, Kitty...

It had started as a joke that hadn’t really been a joke. A gag gift that had been a collar – and not a gag, which was a shame, because some days Pi felt like he might actually enjoy using one of those on Jin. He’d laughed a bit at it first, because it was a _collar_ , and really, he just couldn’t imagine Jin wearing one seriously or at all.

The collar and its matching leash had been tossed into a drawer and forgotten for a while until Pi had been looking for batteries for the television remote and his fingers had brushed the cool leather of the leash’s handle. Just standing there and staring at something that should have elicited further amusement from him made him stop and imagine that band of smooth black material wrapped around Jin’s neck.

A sharp pull of lust surprised him and he pulled the collar from the drawer, temporarily forgetting about his search for batteries as he ran his thumb over the buttery soft leather.

It was surprisingly easy all of a sudden to pull up an image of Jin wearing the collar – and nothing but – as he knelt at his feet, submissive and behaving in ways he wouldn’t do normally. The longer that he thought about it, the more he wanted to see it come to life. He wanted Jin kneeling at his feet and doing whatever he said.

A small part of him even wanted Jin to disobey him so that he could discipline him, a thought that made his cock stir and that tight knot of lust in his belly grow.

He didn’t even stop to think further, free hand already reaching for his mobile phone and dialling Jin’s. It went straight to voice mail, which meant the other man was probably rehearsing, so he merely left a short and cryptic message, hanging up immediately and shutting the drawer, collar still in his hand.

It was going to be hard to wait for Jin’s return call – or more likely, for him to come right over – but Pi pushed those thoughts away. He would occupy himself somehow.

* * *

“Pi?”

Jin let himself into his friend’s apartment, shutting the door behind him and locking it out of habit, even if he hadn’t received a response yet. There was no way that Pi wasn’t home when he’d only called him half an hour ago to tell him to come over as soon as he was free.

A soft rustle of fabric had him turning towards the small living area, even as he frowned at the continued silence. The frown melted away at the sight that greeted him, though he’d be hard pressed to define which emotion rushed eagerly to the forefront. He’d seen Yamapi naked before, both in person and in enough magazines, but this was the first time he’d seen him clothed and looking hotter than any nude photo shoot.

Black pressed pants and a black dress shirt that was open to his navel were hot enough, but it was the look in his dark eyes and the collar that he held loosely in one relaxed hand that had Jin dropping his bag to the floor, eager to get in on whatever it was that Pi had in mind.

“Come here.”

Jin did as he was told, the thought of not doing as he was told for once not even crossing his mind. The look in Pi’s eyes was enough to have him begging, and they hadn’t even done anything yet. Closing the space between them, he instinctively dropped to his knees in front of his friend and lover, looking up at him eagerly.

“Safe word?” Pi asked, even as he reached out and cupped Jin’s cheek, loving the way the other man leaned into his touch like it was all he needed to exist right then. Jin had never used any of his safe words up until now, but that didn’t mean that Pi was going to play fast and loose with the one thing that kept this a consensual game and not a show of force.

“Curry rice,” Jin replied absently, eyes half closed. He always chose food, because they were the words least likely to come up at a time like this, even for him.

A small smile curved Pi’s lips for a moment at Jin’s choice of words, before he slipped back into character. His hand shifted slightly and he took a tight grip on Jin’s chin, startling the other man into opening his eyes and forcing him to keep his head still.

“Good kitties are quiet,” Pi said softly as he removed his hand after one slightly rough squeeze of Jin’s jaw. “Unless their masters ask them to beg.”

Undoing the thin leather collar’s clasp and wrapping it around Jin’s neck. He notched it in a hole that was a shade too tight, watching with hot eyes as Jin’s chest rose and fell with every breath. Curling one finger under the edge of it, Pi used the leverage to drag Jin forward until he stumbled and fell face first into his lap.

The warmth of Jin’s slightly too-rapid breaths teased him through the fabric of his pants, and it seemed like the most logical decision to undo them. He was proud of Jin when the other man didn’t immediately lean forward and take him in hand, because it meant he was taking this game seriously, and waiting for his direction.

It felt powerful and more than a little mean as he sat there, waiting and watching to see if Jin would break the unspoken and spoken rules so that he might have the chance to punish him. The thought of being able to do so made something low in Pi’s belly clench tightly, but Jin didn’t move. He stayed where he was, kneeling between Pi’s relaxed and spread legs like waiting for permission to give a blow job was something he did every day.

“Good kitty,” he finally said when Jin did nothing, just sat with a patience that his former bandmates – and pretty much anyone he knew – would have marvelled at if they could see it. “Touch me.”

Expecting Jin to dive in eagerly, Pi was a bit surprised when the other man just looked up at him for a moment from beneath his lashes, dark eyes hot and eager, though he didn’t move for long enough that Pi tightened his hand in Jin’s hair and tugged sharply, a silent command to get on with it.

Laughing lowly – since Pi had only said no talking – Jin did as he was told and leaned, licking a lazy strip from the base of his cock up to the tip, a smile on his lips as he sucked the head between them. He loved the sounds his friend made when he let go, and while to a casual observer it looked like Pi was in charge of everything that went on when they played like this, they both knew that Jin held the real power. Pi could tell him to stop and to start, could tell him _what_ to do and when to do it, but he couldn’t tell Jin how to do it, or how fast. Jin could happily tease Pi until the other man was all but fucking his face in the need for release.

A low groan escaped Pi despite his attempts to remain unaffected and cool, wanting Jin to work at getting him off. He had to wonder if he was weak to blowjobs, or just weak to Jin’s blowjobs, because sometimes even more than fucking Jin, he found he came quicker just watching and feeling the play of Jin’s mouth around his dick.

“More,” he said softly, tightening the hand he had wrapped in Jin’s hair and lifting his hips just enough to force Jin to swallow around him, the feeling causing his pulse to speed up and another soft groan to slip free.

He could feel his orgasm there, burning low in his belly, and it felt like the sight of that strip of leather on Jin’s skin was pushing him closer to the edge faster than usual, because he was almost to the point where he wanted to drag Jin off by the hair and push his face into the carpet, holding him up by the collar and fucking him blind.

A smirk curved Jin’s lips, even around the fullness of his cock, and Pi had to wonder sometimes if Jin could read his mind, because it felt like that smirk was full of the knowledge of just what was running through his head.

“Stop,” he commanded, though his voice was tight and breathless and not really in a tone that could be called commanding at all.

When Jin pulled off without complaint or delay, that small twinge of disappointment returned and Pi had to forcibly push it away even as he focused on tossing Jin a small well used bottle of lube as he gave his next instruction.

“Lean back. I want to watch you get yourself ready.”

Jin’s pulse leapt and he had to fight back the urge he had to grin widely as he shifted where he knelt, spreading his legs further so he could lean back comfortably. He loved this, because if there was anything he knew how to do, it was put on a show and perform. He loved being watched, knowing that all eyes were on him and nothing else.

Wasting no time, his fingers were quickly slick with lube and pushing inside, pulling soft little noises from his throat that he didn’t even bother to muffle or hide. It was gratifying to see the way Pi’s dark eyes focused between his legs and darkened with appreciation at the sight of his shiny fingers disappearing inside his body in a slow and even rhythm.

“Deeper.”

Jin obliged, wondering almost absently if there was something fundamentally wrong with him that it was so easy to follow orders – especially sexually explicit ones – and not even think twice about saying no.

He started to move faster as the silence dragged on, hips jerking up just a little to push back into his own touch, cock bobbing against his flat belly and leaving a sticky trail behind when the head brushed against his skin. He was close to coming, but couldn’t find that final push with just this touch, and he knew he couldn’t come anyway when Pi had given no such command.

Unable to speak without punishment, he settled for giving his friend a pleading look, the tiniest of whines escaping from between parted and panting lips.

Smiling just a bit smugly, Pi coiled a hand around his still hard cock and gave it a lazy tug, knowing what Jin was trying to convey and enjoying just watching him torture himself with his own touch that wasn’t enough.

“Tell me what you want, kitty... you may speak.”

Struggling to keep his voice as even as he could, even as he continued to press and pull his fingers in and out of his body, Jin spoke. “You... please. Want you inside me, now, before I _die_ , Tomo...”

That flare of smug satisfaction returned and Pi was off the couch in a flash, grabbing for a condom and rolling it on even as he settled between Jin’s legs and pulled his hand away. Grabbing the collar roughly, he yanked Jin up as he pushed at his hip, forcing him with a silent command to roll onto his belly, face pressed into the carpet and hips up to present his ass to him.

“Good kitty,” was all he said before he was pushing in without warning, one hand still tight on the collar and holding Jin still as he fucked him hard enough to scrape the hot feel of rugburn across Jin’s cheek. He loved the thought of marking his friend in a way that would make it difficult for Jin to explain. “Touch yourself... but no coming until I say so,” he added, voice a low almost-growl as he continued to move, so close to coming himself at the feel of Jin’s body tight and hot around his cock.

Jin whimpered at that, reluctantly wrapping a lube slick hand around his own erection. His touches were light and hesitant, because with the way Pi was moving inside of him, anything more and he’d be coming all over the carpet without permission.

He was grateful when he felt Pi’s thrusts quicken, growing shallower and harder, a sure sign that he was close to coming.

“ _Come_ ,” Pi hissed, even as his hips stuttered in orgasm, come filling the tip of the condom and the hand not tight on the collar squeezing tight at the flesh of Jin’s ass.

Tightening his fist, Jin jerked himself harder and found himself coming almost immediately, a yell of relief escaping him after so much teasing, making his orgasm that much more satisfying as his muscles all but trembled with the force of it. His legs felt like water and he was relieved inside that Pi had such a firm grip on his collar and hip, because otherwise he was sure he would have melted all over the floor in a completely ungraceful manner.

An almost silence that was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing and the rustle of Pi removing the too tight collar filled the room, but it was still the most beautiful sound to Jin.

He allowed Pi to pull out slowly and roll him onto his back, muscles still so jellified that he wasn’t sure he could have done it on his own anyway. Staring up at the other man, he gave his friend a lazy and satisfied smile that probably closely resembled a cat that had gotten the cream.

Reading the look all too easily, Pi rolled his eyes and leaned down for a soft and lazy kiss even as he fingered the slightly red mark that now ringed Jin’s neck. “You okay, baby?”

“I’m fine. If I weren’t, I would have said something,” Jin replied even as he kissed Pi back, lending the words a slightly garbled sound, though he knew Pi got the message when he felt his muscles relax. “But thanks for the fucking rug burn, _again_ , you ass.”

Pulling back with a laugh, Pi reached down to snap off and tie the condom, tossing it to the side for the moment even as he reached between Jin’s legs and slipped two fingers easily inside his still well-lubed body, loving to feel the warmth and wetness there. “I like seeing the excuses you come up with,” he admitted as he teased Jin’s spent body, watching the way his stomach clenched and loosened at the sensation, body unable to get hard again so soon.

“And people call _me_ the brat,” Jin grumbled even as he pushed back into Pi’s touch.

“You are the brat,” Pi replied. “That’s one thing I could never compete with you in. As much as I enjoy trying.”

“So why do you try?” Jin asked, voice growing breathless again.

“Because I enjoy torturing you.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“No, I really do.”

“No, you really don’t.”

“No, I—ah!”

Jin’s voice was strangled in his throat at the feel of Pi’s fingers pressing firmly against his prostate, setting off a tiny comeless orgasm that had his whole body shaking. When he could finally speak again, he couldn’t remember what they were talking about.

Pi just grinned. He loved this game.


End file.
